The Heart
by Millinear
Summary: Which is stronger the mind or the heart? R&R plz Complete
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters from the Sailor Moon books or anime.

**The Heart**

_What Have I done? I can't believe it._

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream. I am covered in blood.

_How could I have done this?_

I started to run toward him, but I stopped because of a voice…

"_He is nothing. He hates you. He has always hated you."_

_That's right…he deserves this…_

"_That's right…smart girl" came the voice in my head._

During this four girls and four men ran toward hem. They were screaming his name, but I didn't hear them.

"How could you?" one of them cried.

"Uh…" escaped very weakly for fallen man's lips.

"Tuxedo Mask, are you alright?" All of them asked at once.

"I…think…I…will…be…okay." He said this between gasps of air. He was not a foot away from me. I started to back away, to put some space between us.

_Why? … I don't know._

"Ha see what you get for standing against me!" I screamed at the. I think I look evil and cruel on the outside, but for some reason I was cold very cold on the inside. The only thought in my mind was that I want to cry.

"DARK SHADOW BOMB!"

A powerful explosion came not 3 inches from the scouts. They all tried to move but were still hit.

"NNNNOOOO!" screamed the generals but they didn't move because they had to protect their prince.

"HAHAHA" I laughed.

_Why…why was I laughing?_

"I will kill you all… next time." The words came out of my mouth but I didn't believe I said them. I warped back to the keep even though I knew I would be told off.

"NO SERENA!" was the last thing I heard before I warped away.

Darien's POV 

"NO SERENA!" I screamed even though She hurt me. I could not stand that she was leaving. My outfit was covered in my blood. It hurt to even sit up but I did…with a little help.

"Sir…easy I don't hurt yourself more." Said Jadeite as Malachite and Zoisite helped me sit up.

I just groaned.

Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus just stared at the last place I was Serena from where they are just shattered by her attack.

_My Love…_

Serena's POV 

I walked through the drafty hall of the keep.

"Come here!" shrieked a horrible voice so I turned and entered the room next to me.

"Milady" I said as I bowed.

"You…you wretch! I told you to kill them all and all you do is injured one of them!"

"Lady Kira…it was just not a good ti…" but she cut me off.

"NOT A GOOD TIME! How dare you tell me that you injured the prince badly and you then shatter the scouts but it's not a good time!" she screamed at me as she turns quickly to face me better as her long brown hair falls into her round face. She pushed it back with short slender fingers revealing her smoky gray eyes. Her eyes were scary looking as she glared at me. She could only look into my eyes because she was on the steps that lead to her throne that was as dark and drab as the rest of the throne room. All I did was sigh.

"GET OUT NOW!" she shrieked at me as I sighed.

"Yes Milady" I bowed and left.

"Remember they are not your friends," were Kira's last words to me.

This doesn't feel right …I wish I knew why… Darien's POV 

"She got you good." Jadeite commented as he dressed my wounds.

"Don't remind me…" I growled at him

"Sorry…sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He spoke in almost a whisper.

"It's okay…but I was touching her…I was so close," I said quietly "I feel like I …" The doorbell rang.

"I will get it." Said Jadeite as he gets up to get the door. Raye walked in with Amy, Lita, and Mina behind her.

"Hey" I said from the couch.

"Hey" they all said.

_Oh man this hurts…_

I thought as I moved. A scream filled the room. It came form the street below.

Serena's POV 

"HAHA" I laughed as I hurt a bystander. I looked at my hand…

What am I doing? 

I started to walk away when I heard a noise behind me.

"Stop right there!" came the command. I turned around to see whose voice it was even though I knew whose it was.

Just as I thought… 

"Hello Sailor Mars" as I saw the owner of the voice.

"What are you doing? Cried Mercury who was behind Mars with the other scouts.

"Just having a little fun." Came out of my mouth.

What am I saying? 

All the sudden I started attacking them.

"DARK SHADOW BOMB"

The explosion came between all of them so they all fell.

"NNNNOOOOO!" came a loud voice that caused me to turn I looked and saw the generals running toward the scouts. Each of them crouched down by their loved one.

"How could you hurt your friend?" came Jadeite's mournful voice as he brushed Raye's hair out of her face. She just groaned.

"My friend…" the words came out of my mouth.

"Sailor Moon, listen to me" came a deep voice that belonged to Tuxedo Mask, "Came back to us."

"HAHA" the evil laughter filled the air, "She will never come back to you" Kira said this as she appeared.

"Milady" I said and kneeled before her.

Darien's POV 

A woman filled my vision she was not an ugly woman but not the prettiest one either.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"She is Lady Kira. Show respect!" Sailor Moon yelled at me.

All the sudden I collapsed to my knees.

"Good" she said, "Why are you here milady?"

"To make sure you finish the job!"

So she is disobeying her… 

"Sailor Moon come back to us … back to me." I cried out to her. She stopped and looked at me.

What's she going to do? Her eyes look in a turmoil… Serena's POV 

"…Back to me." Tuxedo Mask cried to me. I stopped and turned to look at him.

My mind keeps saying _go; go to him, you will be happier._

_But I saw him with that girl_

_He told you that she was just a friend who needed tutoring_

_But she was all over him_

_You know he can't control her_

_He could have said something_

Then it hit me…_he did_

"SILENCE!" screamed Kira. She throws a ball of energy at Tuxedo Mask. It hit him.

_NNNNNOOOOOO! _I scream in my mind.

Why do you care? 

_Because I love him! _I screamed at the dark voice in my mind.

"Now die!" Kira shouts at him as she collected energy into a ball…

"Endymion!" yell the generals as they run toward him

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I ran in front of him. I fell the blast hit my stomach…

Darien's POV 

"MOON!" I watched her fall in what seemed like slow motion. I tried to get up and go to her but my body would not move. I shut my eyes because of the pain. I hear a groan and I quickly open my eyes to see her move a little.

She is alive…Thank God! 

" Foolish wretch!" Kira screamed at her. "For disobeying me, now you will pay"

Serena's POV 

"Sailor Moon! Get up please get up." Screamed the scouts as they get up. I push against the ground, but I just collapse back on to the ground.

I will get up! 

I pushed against the ground and this time I got up. "Enough! You will not manipulate my mind!" I screamed at her

"MOON TIARA MAGIC"

I throw my tiara at her. She moves out of the way but not fast enough. The tiara nicked her in the arm.

She just growled at me " Foolish girl remember what happened…" she put her hand in front of me causing scenes to appear in my mind's eye…

Flashback

"Serena" Darien called as he ran toward he. He was smiling.

_Of course he was smiling. He was getting ready to go to work and he met me along the way._

"Darien" I embraced him

"My Love…it is great to see you but I have to go to work" I pouted of course. He started to walk away but he stopped and turned around to see me still pouting. He laughed and ran up to me and quickly kissed me. When he stopped a smile crept across my face as he walked away whistling.

End of the same day at the park

I walked into the park to relax after fighting again with Raye. That was when I saw them… Darien was with some girl I didn't know.

"Oh Darien you are so smart…tee he" the girl said.

Who the hell was she? 

"Enough Yoko" he said as he pushed her off his arm.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" screamed Kira. " You are not suppose to remember that..."

" I remember because you can't destroy my heart." I spoke this clearly even though I was in pain from the last attack. Kira just look bewildered and vanished. I just collapsed.

What do you think? Read and Review Please!

Millenear


	2. chp 2

Disclaimer: (Do I have to? Oh well here it is…) I do not own Sailor moon or any of the characters related to it.

Yeah thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 2

The lights hurt my eyes.

_Wait where am I? This isn't the hall. _

"Serena! Thank God you're awake you scared me," came a voice near my right ear.

"Huh?" I said as I almost jumped out of the bed I was in.

"Calm down," came the voice.

I turned to see the owner of the voice.

"Darien..." I whispered.

"Yes, love."

"Are you real?"

"Of course I am..." And to prove it he kissed me. I felt his lips.

_Please don't be a dream... I could not stand that..._

_It isn't..._

I came back to reality as he pulled away. I just had to touch him again to make sure. My hand came to his face.

_He is real._

My heart felt like it was going to burst. All I could do was hug him.

"Serena... Calm down... Serena... air."

I let go immediately. "Gomen. Gomen nasai. I am just happy to know you are real. My mind lately has been messing with me."

"It is ok. I understand. I am glad you are here. I missed you a lot..." he confessed.

"So have I... so have I..." I whispered.

I heard I knock.

"Be right back." Darien said as he got up to go answer the door.

_I am so happy. I am back._

_"Are you?"_

_What do you mean are you?_

_"I mean the darkness in front of you. Did you forget the spell?"_

_Oh no! The spell... I completely forgot..._

_"Yeah you did in your happiness. Did you forget what the spell was? "_

_But I broke it because I disobeyed her... See I disobeyed her by protecting Tuxedo Mask._

_"Yeah if you want to believe that go ahead but you will hurt your friends..."_

_True. My friends will get hurt..._

**Darien's POV**

I wondered which one it is?

"Hello," I said as I answered the door.

"Hey!" came more than one voice.

_All of them..._

"Is she awake?" asked Raye as everyone walked in.

"Yeah she is." I answered.

"Great!" All the girls cried once. All the guys including Darien just shook their heads.

"I will go see if she still is awake. We'll call the Tsukino's after you all have talked to her." I said as I got away from the group.

" That sounds logical," called Amy as I walked toward the bedroom.

_I hope Serena is up for a big crowd..._

I opened the door.

**Serena's POV**

I ran.

_All I know is that I have to get away from my friends so they don't get hurt._

Flashback

"NNNNOOOO!" I screamed as I was engulfed by darkness.

"Thy mind and body wilth be under mine control. When I wish, I can take control. CONTROLING HAND OF DARKNESS!"

I screamed in pain. I could feel something playing with my mind. All I could do was scream.

End Flashback

Tears streamed down my face.

**Darien's POV**

"No! She is gone!"

"What?" Came from the living room. Everyone ran to see. And all they saw was an empty bedroom minus me because I was sitting on the bed.

_She left me... why?_

_"Maybe you never had her back..."_

_Shut up! I don't want to hear that... I had her back I know it. She was in my hands. I touched her. I kissed her. How could I have not had her back?_

_"You never know..."_

I pulled my hands from my face.

_Why are my hands wet?_

"_Tears"_

_Oh…_

"Darien…Earth to Darien." Came Kunzite's voice. "Uh" 

"Man you spaced out on us. You okay?"

"I don't know… I just don't know…"

Serena's POV 

"So my daring subject remembers," came Kira's voice.

"Just because I remember doesn't mean I will submit to you."

"Ha but you must. CONTROLING HAND OF DARKNESS"

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. "I will fight you. I will fight you with everything in me."

"Ha but you will not win."

I fell to my knees.

Darien's POV 

"Did you all hear that scream?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go!"

Dear god…don't be Serena…just don't be Serena… 

"_What if it is?"_

_I will destroy the person who is doing it to her_

They arrived to see her fall on her knees.

Serena's POV 

"So you broke my spell once but not again," Kira whispered in my ear.

_So I did break it. And I will not let her take my mind again._

Darien's POV 

All the sudden her body started to glow.

What is going … 

"_The crystal"_

"NO! Don't Serena! Not the crystal you know it could kill you."

"I don't want her to hurt anyone else." Came her reply.

"MOON COSMIC POWER"

A bright and powerful beam came from the crystal pointed straight at Kira.

"NNNOOOOO!" Came Kira's scream and that was the end of Kira.

"Thank you, Serenity." Came a soft as a breeze.

"I am glad you are at peace," Serena said.

I walked up to her. I kneeled on the ground next to her.

"Don't just run next time."

"I just didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"I know but we care."

"Thanks."

"I love you, Serena."

" I love you, too, Darien."

Ana that is the end I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was short, but hey it is my first fanfic. Read and Review please. Thanks again for all the reviews.

Millinear


End file.
